Flashback - a somewhat short one-shot FNAF fanfic
by magmacubes
Summary: set in my AUU. Foxy gets a flashback to an unfamiliar life, but this one sticks around, and reveals the truth about him and his friends. rated T for blood, death and to be safe
1. Chapter 1 - the puppet

Foxy stared at the routinely occurring shenanigans of his friends Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Golden Freddy. Freddy had just startled Chica with a booming laughter and shoved her face into a bucket Bonnie was holding up whilst Golden Freddy laughed and went into the kitchen, apparently to poke at a puppet in there. No-one had known how it got there, but Chica had one time found it in a box, muttering unintelligible things; Foxy decided to follow Goldie and see if they could discover anything about it.

As Foxy entered the kitchen, he found it was a little bigger than he expected – he had never been in the kitchen before. Goldie opened the box and poked at the puppet, and got no response... again. Foxy approached it and surprisingly, it came out, and glared at him. It brought its face up to Foxy's, where a faint whisper was heard asking "Matthew, is that you?"

Foxy froze, and everything went black.

Foxy found himself standing in a playground, with a balloon tied to his arm. There were several children playing around, in what seemed to be an elementary school, but most had a sort of grey tinge to them, except for three young boys, one younger than the other. The boys were playing a game of tag, giggling all the way; the oldest boy tagged the younger one.

"Jack! You're it!" The oldest boy then ran to the other boy, and Jack, as he was called, laughed and called.

"Hey! You're taller than me! Lemme catch up!" and that was when Foxy shivered, the boy, laugh and everything, sounded disturbingly similar to Freddy's. Foxy watched the three boys play, apparently unaware of his presence. The scene changed to them playing in a garden in the afternoon, this time they were playing hide and seek. Here Foxy learned the full names of the boys, two of which brothers, Eric Sycamore, and Jack and Matthew Tyler. Eric stopped playing and said

"anyway, I'm gonna go check out Fredbear's now!" the other boys waved goodbye as Eric left, and foxy found himself being brought along.


	2. Chapter 2 - the diner

They stopped outside of a small diner, a sign above it read 'Fredbear's Family Diner' and there was a picture of a brown bear with blue eyes, a bow tie and top hat, just like Freddy. A familiar voice called from within as another family stepped inside.

"Hey kids! It's me! Freddy Fredbear!"

The voice sounded exactly like Freddy _Faz_bear, and as Foxy peered in through the window, Fredbear was handing out cakes to children, he looked identical to Fazbear too. Confused, Foxy grabbed a newspaper, and found the date to be 1978, a whole 29 years from before now. Had he gone back in time? Foxy saw that Eric was also staring through the window, on the verge of tears.

"Are you alright lad?" Foxy had asked, and surprisingly, Eric responded.

"It's not fair! They won't let me in!" Eric sobbed; he hadn't looked at Foxy, so maybe it was a coincidence. A car pulled up behind Eric and a man dressed in purple came out, he was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, a jacket, and a baseball cap; all of them purple.

The man was smiling, and he went up to Eric.

"What's the matter buddy?" he asked. Eric was about to respond when something truly horrific happened. Red starting coming out of Eric's chest, a gleaming, silver blade had pierced through it. Foxy stared in utter horror as the man's smile went from casual to disturbing. The man pulled his knife out, and Eric gave even more tears. As the man left in his purple car, Eric collapsed of the floor as the scarlet pool grew larger. Before Foxy had the chance to do anything about it, the puppet suddenly came flying out of apparently the wall and filled his vision with static.


	3. Chapter 3 - the pizzeria

Foxy's mind filled with a radio report, stating that a young boy named Eric Sycamore was found dead outside of a local diner. The report faded away as Foxy's vision returned. He was sitting in a dark room and he could hear children cheering outside. Foxy looked around his current position, he could make out there _were _animatronics, but what ones they were exactly were beyond him. It then occurred to him that he still had the balloon on his arm, he tried to pull it off, or maybe pop it, but nothing worked. Shrugging, Foxy attempted to open the door, only to phase through it.

_Okaayyy... so, at least I can cross off time travel from the list of possibilities this could be_. Foxy thought, walking past several people who, as expected, were completely unaware of his presence. Foxy felt like a ghost, or some otherworldly observer. He saw that most of the people here had their attention focused on the on-stage animatronics. They looked like Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, but Freddy was fatter, had a red stripe on his hat, Bonnie was blue and had eyelashes, Chica had a slimmer body with her bib reading 'LET'S PARTY!' instead of 'LET'S EAT!' and all three of them had rosy cheeks. Foxy's attention meanwhile had darted to two boys, Matthew and Jack Tyler, from before. As Jack ran off to the bathroom Matthew started to follow, but was taking a walking pace instead. Foxy just found himself almost orbiting another boy also heading to the bathroom. As he went to the Bathroom a golden bear stood around the corner.

_Golden Freddy? No, that couldn't be, could it?_ Foxy thought, his suspicions were confirmed when he caught a glimpse of there being a man within the bear, obviously using it as a costume.

"Hey, buddy!" the man/bear called out, his voice sounding like Freddy's, but underneath a voice disturbingly similar to the man in purple could be heard, which made Foxy shiver, feeling this would _not_ end well.

The boy turned to the man/bear and whooped "wow! a secret Golden Freddy Fazbear! Can we play together?"

"Sure thing! I was just about to ask!" the man/bear replied. "Let's go to my secret playground! Follow me!" and sure enough, the boy started following him like that man/bear was the Pied Piper. Foxy watched helplessly as they entered an unknown room, before getting dragged in there himself. The room was empty, with nothing in it but some yellow Bonnie. The boy was just as confused as Foxy was, this didn't _seem_ like a playground, it was also rather dark, probably too dark for the boy, as he asked for someone to turn the lights on. Foxy shivered as the man/bear brought out a gleaming, silver blade, still with blood from its last victim. It was just like the one the man in purple had. Foxy stood helplessly as the knife started to make its way to the boy's back, he heard the boy scream, but could not see him, as instead Bonnie suddenly lunged out from nowhere and pounced upon Foxy, also screaming. The static flash returned, and Foxy found himself in the dark room he started out in.


	4. Chapter 4 - the missing children

Foxy repeated his actions and, sure enough, a child had become victim to the bear/man. This time a young girl, who couldn't possibly be older than 12. This time when the scream came, Chica had lunged for him. It then happened again with another boy and Golden Freddy, and then it came to Jack Tyler. Foxy several times as Jack went unknowingly to death found himself yelling for him to not follow the man/bear, that only death would be in his slaughterhouse of a 'playground', but Jack couldn't hear him, after all, he was just an observer. As Jack screamed and Freddy lunged at him, Foxy yelled Jack's name, and so did another boy – Matthew Tyler.

Foxy found himself no longer seeing from his own perspective, but Matthew's, as he ran in the direction of the secret room. Matthew ran inside and saw his brother lying in a scarlet pool, not unlike Eric. Matthew made a beeline for him and clutched his corpse in his arms, tears streaming down his face. He only turned around at the last second before the blade pierced his chest.


	5. Chapter 5 - the truth

Foxy saw only blackness, and could see a window, through it he saw the five dead kids, and that puppet thing, and it was singing a kind of poem.

_Oh little children, please don't fear_

_For now I'll give you life, from what you hold dear_

_One by one, a present for each_

_Inside lays your new bed to sleep_

_One by one, a suit to wear_

_This one a bunny, that one a bear_

_And this one a chicken, and this one a fox_

_And this little one, this thing from the box_

Foxy saw the puppet thing place a present next to each child, before one at a time grabbing their shoulders and pulling out white-ghost like versions of them, and bringing them to an animatronic out of the five visible; a yellow bear, a yellow chicken, a purple bunny, a brown bear and a pirate fox.

Foxy found himself seeing though the eyes of dream/flashback/whatever-this-is Foxy. The other four took even steps forward and left the room, their faces devoid of emotion. But Foxy, as twitchy as ever, instead went to the present that lay beside Matthew, and opened the present. Inside it was a small amulet that contained a music box, which Foxy then realized Mathew had been listening to earlier. The amulet looked like a small, golden treasure chest and when opened, revealed a small ship sailing among a golden sea, as a little tune played. Dream Foxy then left the room, and Foxy's vision was filled with white.


	6. Chapter 6 - the amulet

"Yo Foxy! You OK Buddy?" Bonnie called. Foxy opened his eyes to find himself laying on the show stage, unsure of how or why he was there.

"After that puppet thing – whatever the heck THAT was – stared at you, you just sort of collapsed on the ground." Golden Freddy informed him.

"You had us all worried there!" Chica exclaimed.

"Don't worry Lassie; I've still got many-a-sea to sail before my ship sinks." Foxy responded, and Chica giggled, like she always did whenever Foxy made a pirate pun. Seeing that he was okay, the others got back to their usual business, and Foxy discovered he was holding something; it was an amulet that looked like a small, golden treasure chest and when opened, revealed a small ship sailing among a golden sea, as a little tune played. As Foxy went back to Pirate Cove, he lay on the ground and started to listen over and over...


End file.
